The Love of a Healer
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Assassin!AU. Lily Evans is one of the best assassins that the Order of the Phoenix has. She's never failed in a job that she's been given. That is until now. Dorcas Meadows is a young healer who believes that speaking to her patients helps them. Even the unconscious ones. But will Dorcas be able to help Lily believe in herself again? And has Lily found love with the healer?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Healer Studies: Ward 49 assignment, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Sophie's Shelf, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, and Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Healer Studies: Ward 49 assignment: Task 2 Bodedrick Bode, Write about a coma. (I'll accept falling into a coma or waking up from one)**

**Pinata Club: Medium Healer**

**Galleons Club: (AU) assassin**

**Sophie's Shelf: (scenario) Cuddling in bed because one half of the pairing is afraid of something.**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (Pairing) Lily Evans Potter/Dorcas Meadows**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: 2. device flashbacks**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: G10 (dialogue) "If we're having that kind of conversation, I need to be drunk first."**

**Sapphic Season: (pairing) Lily Evans Potter/Dorcas Meadows**

**Warning for mentions of an attempt to kill Voldemort, also Assassin!AU. Also a little bit out of character too. Word count is 1,844 words. I hope you all enjoy The Love of a Healer.**

_Lily moved as stealthily as she could, so as not to attract the attention of the Death Eaters standing outside the door. Her source had said that this was were he'd be. The reason for all the panic and terror was right behind that door. All she had to do was somehow find a way past those Death Eater guards and perform her job. Kill Lord Voldemort, or at least that was what she'd been hired to do._

_Whispering a quick charm to change her appearance, Lily quickly walked down the hall. She didn't know whose appearance she'd taken on but it must have been one that was welcomed. The Death Eaters standing at the door quickly backed away from the door allowing her entrance. _

"_How you stupid you are?" she thought as she smiled at the guards in passing. _

_That was her first mistake. She should have looked in the mirror first because the appearance she'd taken on was that of Bellatrix Lestrange. So it shouldn't have surprised her when the guards called her back to the door._

"_You seem rather different today, Mrs. Lestrange," the one guard, MacNair pointed out. "Is everything going alright with you?"_

"_Of course," Lily said. "Everything's fine with me. The Dark Lord called me to his side. You don't want to keep him waiting. Now do you?"_

_MacNair shared a look with Nott over her shoulder. She couldn't properly see his face but something told her that something had gone wrong. _

**Dorcas's POV:**

Dorcas Meadows didn't know what brought her to this particular patient's room on this particular night. She usually made a point to go and talk to the patients in the Janus Thicke ward of St. Mungo's. In her mind it brighten their day. It made them feel less forgotten and alone even though they were unable to thank the young healer for her time.

But when walked closer to the bed that the young red-haired woman lay upon she could see something troubling was going on in the young woman's mind. The eyes behind the closed lids were darting every which way. Almost in a panic.

"Don't worry," Dorcas whispered, gently carding her fingers through the other woman's hand, "you're safe here. No can hurt you here. I won't let them."

Lily Evans, had been in the Janus Thicke ward since she'd brought here a couple of months ago. She'd been unconscious and had not responded no matter how hard the other healers tried to get her to.

She'd been trying to gain the young woman's trust from that time on. Even though the other young healers laughed at her for talking to her unconscious ward.

Watching the anxious set of the woman's face as she continued to sleep in unending slumber, Dorcas wondered what was going on in the mind of the woman in the bed. She found herself fascinated by the unknown woman and how she got to St. Mungo's. What had happened to bring the good looking woman to this point.

"_Perhaps we should ask you husband about this, Madame Lestrange?" Nott suggested, sounding more like he was asking to Lily. "Why don't you just wait right here while MacNair goes and gets him?"_

"_Or I could go and do as I am told," Lily said, taking on the most commanding and demanding voice she could muster. Sirius had told her after all that Bellatrix was one to use that sort of voice._

"_I insist we go get, Rodolphus," MacNair said, racing down the hall. _

_Lily mentally cursed as she watched him disappear around the corner and out of sight. She prayed that Nott would be willing to hear her out. She turned to him smile dropping from her face._

"_The Dark Lord will hear about this," she snapped in her best approximation of Bellatrix Lestrange that she and Sirius could come up with. "You mark my words."_

**Dorcas's POV:**

Dorcas can't place her finger on it but she knows something big is about to happen. She'd just returned to Lily's room after checking in on the rest of her patients. None of them had moved an inch, which she didn't expect that they would. After all, most of her patients were in comas. They weren't going to move even if they wanted to.

"Are you going to wake up, and show me what color eyes you have?" Dorcas asked the unconscious woman.

The red-head stayed absolutely still in answer to her question. Not that Dorcas had been expecting an answer. She wasn't that off her rocker, yet. She knew she wouldn't be getting an answer but maybe one of these days she would.

"I bet you have soft green eyes," she murmurs, as she retakes her seat next to Lily. Picking up the other woman's hand and stroking it softly. "Not the color of grass, but the soft color of the changing leaves during the fall time." She sighs. "They'd go perfectly with your red hair. I'm sure they would."

Tucking a strand of hair behind the unconscious woman's ear, Dorcas turns to the small table she'd brought into the room so she could write out reports for the day. She wanted to be close just in case she was right and something big did happen with Lily.

"I know you feel it too," Dorcas whispered as wrote up her report about the night. "Something big is going to happen, and it's going to happen soon."

_It didn't take long for MacNair to return with not just Rodolphus Lestrange, but also Bellatrix Lestrange too. Nott must have seen the trio walking towards them because he raised his wand._

_Lily once again cursed mentally. She should have been more careful about her disguise but Bellatrix was the only person they knew that could get close to Voldemort. _

"_I don't know who you are," Nott said, "but you aren't Bellatrix Lestrange….."_

_Lily did the first thing that came to mind. She fired off a quick hex that would slow the trio at the end of the hall down. At least they wouldn't be on her right away. But then she remembered Nott was standing right there. With a quick punch to the nose, which resulted in a sickening crunch, she raced off down the hall._

_The sounds of shouts and calls for the Death Eaters she was passing to stop her followed Lily down the hall she ran. She mentally cursed herself for not memorizing the way out of this place. She should have remembered. _

"_Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice called from in front of her._

_Lily knew she must have apparated because there was no way that Bellatrix could have gotten in front of her with the hex that she'd used on the woman and her husband and MacNair. She looked around desperate for a way of escape. Seeing the set of stairs she darted towards them. That was her second mistake._

"_You dare to try and assassinate our Dark Lord?" Bellatrix yelled from behind Lily. _

_Lily didn't need to turn and look to know that dark witch had raised her wand and had it pointed at Lily's retreating back. Nor was it a surprise when she felt a jolt of pain hit her as her foot landed on the top stair of staircase. She falls. Falls. Falls. Falls. She's falling forever and it doesn't seem like there is ever going to be an end._

**Dorcas's POV:**

Dorcas was just about to hand in her paperwork for the night when she hears the small whimpering coming from the bed. She races back into the room to see the eyelashes of the red haired woman begin to flutter.

"Open your eyes," Dorcas whispers. "Open your eyes and tell me what's got you so afraid."

Lily begins to mumble in her sleep and the movement of her eyes is more insistent. More desperate. Like she's trying to escape something. Something that is very frightening.

"Come on," Dorcas says. "Open your eyes. I can help you. I want to help you."

Dorcas does want to help this woman because whatever is taking place in her mind is obviously more scary than words can describe. She goes to take the woman's hand but as her flesh touches the others the young woman's eyes shot open.

"Who are you?" Lily shouted, looking desperately for her wand. For anyway to defend herself. She didn't know if this woman was friendly, or if Lord Voldemort and his followers had sent her to kill Lily. "Why are you here? Where am I?"

"It's alright," Dorcas said in a soothing tone. "You're safe, dear. "My name is Dorcas Meadows. I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. You were brought in comatose after a pretty bad fall. I'm going to go call for the head healer. Alright?"

Lily shakes her head desperately. She trust this woman but she can't help not to want to be alone. She's afraid that something bad will happen with Dorcas away.

"Don't leave," Lily says desperately. "Please."

Dorcas doesn't know how to respond to this. She can understand the need to not be alone that Lily is having. So instead of going for the head healer she sends him a quick note and goes to sit by Lily's bed.

"What has you so afraid?" she asked gently, watching the red-haired woman as she leaned back against the pillow warily.

"If we're having that kind of conversation," Lily laughed, "I need to be drunk first."

"Well that's not happening. I can tell you that much."

"How long have I been here?"

"About five months, give or take. Don't you remember what happened to do?"

Dorcas can see the reaction that question brings. A shudder runs through the other woman as she shakes her head. Dorcas pretends to accept Lily's answer for the time being.

"Do you mind cuddling with me?" Lily asked, a pretty pink blush crawling up her cheeks. "I can understand if you don't want to but it usually helps me when I'm afraid."

"I'll only do it if you tell me what you are afraid of," Dorcas consents. She hears Lily mumble about people minding their own business. "That's the only way."

"Fine," Lily sighed holding her arms open.

Dorcas climbed into the bed with her patient, holding the thin red-haired woman close as she launched into a very believable story about trying to assassinate the Dark Lord and being caught.

"You're very brave," Dorcas said, gently smoothing back Lily's hair. "I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"I'm sure you would be able to if you had to," Lily murmured, looking into the sandy blonde-haired witch's hazel eyes. She leaned down and gently kissed the healer on the lips not breaking eye contact.

"Perhaps when you're no longer my patient we can go out to dinner one night?" Dorcas said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Lily said sleepily, as she cuddled closer to Dorcas hoping the other woman would keep the bad dreams at bay.

**I hope you all enjoyed The Love of a Healer as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
